Perfect
by Dr.Write
Summary: Seth and Alicia are normal kids with not so normal lives. How? we dont' really know. Enter a day in the lives of two rebels as they deal with the trials and tribulations of youth.
1. Alicia

Alicia

Alicia looked at herself in the mirror wondering if she looked good enough in her outfit. She was going to a party tonight.

"Alicia! Get down here!" She heard a voice yell. She threw her brush on the floor.

"What?" She sneered back.

"Get down here!" Alicia rolled her eyes and picked her brush back up and brushed her hair again, ignoring her mom.

"Alicia! Get your ass down here, Now!" She heard her mom yell again. Alicia ignored her and continued brushing her black hair. A few moments later her door opened.

"Alicia I called you three times!" Her mom roared, "And look at your room!" Her mom started digging around her piles of trash and clothes lying in miscellaneous areas.

"Mom, I'll take care of it later, I need to get going!"

"Going where?"

"Party!" Alicia snapped at her and rolled her eyes.

"Well I wanted to let you know that you're failing biology!" Her mom yelled throwing an envelope on the floor near Alicia's foot.

"Your point is?" Alicia sneered tying her hair up.

"You're not going anywhere until you get your grades up!"

"Oh, No freaking fair!" Alicia said throwing her brush across the room. It landed on the bed.

"Yes fair, time for grades!" Her mom picked Alicia's book bag from the floor and tosses it to where Alicia was standing.

"Not tonight! I need to go to this party!" Alicia argued.

"Well too bad!" Her mom picked up pieces of clothes and walked out of the room.

"Man, Screw that!" Alicia put on her jacket and stormed out of her room door, and ran out of the front door, while her mom was in the other room doing laundry. Alicia broke into a run down the street.

"Hey Alicia!" She heard a mans voice call from a car passing by, "Going to the party too?"

"Hey Alex, You know it!" Alicia laughed and got into the car.

"Man, How'd you get passed your mom?" Asked Alex.

"It wasn't too hard!" Alicia smiled, "You got the cigarettes?" She asked.

"For sure!" Alex opened a backpack from the floor and took out a package of cigarettes. He handed one to Alicia and took one himself, and lit them both. Alicia puffed and smiled.

"Good Stuff." Alex said pulling the car into a lot.

"Is this were the party is?" Alicia asked.

"Yes…It's an old warehouse." The two got out of the car and walked up to the door of the warehouse. They both felt themselves getting grabbed by an arm, and Alicia heard Alex screaming.

"ALEX? ALEX?" She yelled. She felt herself getting hit on the head. She looked around and saw shadows running off. "ALEX?" She watched the lights go up a bit, and saw Alex lying on the ground motionless. "A-Alex…?" She knelt down and noticed blood dripping from his back. She rolled him over and checked for a pulse. She felt no pulse.


	2. Seth

**Seth **

Seth stared blankly at his notebook as the History teacher talked about what her called Blabber. Unlike him, the rest of the class was busy writing down notes. He stared blankly at his notebook hoping the words would magically copy themselves onto the paper.

"Seth, Are you copying these down?" Asked Mrs. Taylor staring at his notebook.

"Does it LOOK like I'm copying these down?" Seth said. The class all laughed a bit.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind going to the office?"

"Sure, why not?" Seth stood up and grabbed his book bag. He walked lazily out of the room and walked around the hallways. He stopped in a bathroom and lit a cigarette. He heard the stall open and saw a skinny boy walk around him. The boy observed Seth smoking the cigarette.

"That ruins your health…," The boy said washing his hands. Seth glared at the boy and threw the cigarette in a nearby garbage can.

"I know…" Said Seth. He walked out of the bathroom and headed out of the school. He walked across the busy street, and turned onto Main Street. He stopped at a McDonalds and walked in.

"Seth!" He heard a voice call.

"Rachael!" Seth said looking at the counter. The girl was almost 19, and he was only 16. He kissed her on the lips.

"How did you ditch school?"

"Long story…Hook me up with some food." He said to her.

"You know I can't give you free food."

"I know…" Seth leaned on the counter and stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…You want to ditch work?"

"Seth, I can't! I can't get fired…" Rachael said, handing some ketchup to a man.

"Why not? Don't you want to hang out with your boy?" He asked.

"Seth, I can't!" She said a bit louder this time.

"I said Yes!" He grabbed the collar of her shirt. Rachael yelled, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at them.

"Rachael, Come over here!" She heard her boss call, a large built man. Seth smirked as she walked off. He sat down at a nearby table and put his feet up. About 15 minutes later Rachael ran out of her bosses office crying. She ran to Seth.

"What the hell?" Asked Seth.

"That Bastard! He sexually abused me!" Rachael yelled loudly.

"What?" Seth Said.

"He said he's fire me unless I…" She shook her head and started bawling again. Seth stood up from his seat and ran around the counter and into the boss's office.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" The man roared. Seth grabbed a book from his desk and hurled it at the man. "THE NEXT TIME YOU EVER THRETEN HER I'LL STAB YOU!" The man stood up from his seat and picked up a phone from his desk and dialed. Seth walked out of the office.

"I took care of it Rachael, Let's go." He took Rachael's arm and they headed toward the door. As they left the door they saw 2 police cars pull up.


End file.
